The Newest Mellark
by KatMellark21
Summary: There is a new addition to the Mellark household. A little girl is excited to welcome her new baby brother to the world.


The hours ticked by slowly as Haymitch and Effie waited out in the hallway. The tension was weighing heavily on them, but because they were taking care of little Primrose at the time they tried to keep from showing it. The little three year old giggled happily, keeping herself entertained by singing the songs her mother had taught her about a tree and a meadow, and by scribbling drawings on the art pad her father had given her. She laughed happily as Haymitch tossed her up in the air. Then, with her little hand, reached out for Effie, "Braids Effie." She said, and tugged on the bottom of her brunette locks.

Effie pressed her lips up into a smile and rubbed noses with the little girl. "Of course sweetie." She took her from Haymitch's arms and sat down on a chair, proceeding to braid Primrose's hair into two small braids. Just as she was finishing, the door creaked open and Peeta stepped out into the hall, a broad grin spread across his face.

When they saw his expression, Haymitch and Effie breathed a collective sigh of relief, all tension leaving them. They exchanged a brief glance and almost laughed. They didn't agree on much, so it was kind of funny that they both reacted at the same moment.

Peeta knelt down to the ground, arms open, and Primrose hopped down off of Effie's lap and ran, giggling the whole way, to his open arms and snuggled her face into his neck, "Daddy!"

"How's my little angel doing?" He asked and covered her face in kisses to make her giggle some more. He never tired of hearing her laugh.

"Good, Daddy! Look," she reached up and grabbed one of her short pigtails, "Braid like Mommy! Effie did. We see Mommy now?"

Peeta smiled happily at her and kissed her rosy cheek, "Yes Baby, we're going to see Mommy now." He scooped little Primrose up into his arms and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them, leaving Haymitch and Effie to wait until it was their turn to come in.

Katniss was sitting up on the bed, a pile of pillows behind her back. Her hair was falling out of her long thick braid and there was sweat plastering much of her bangs to her forehead. But despite the exhaustion she felt, she was absolutely glowing with joy. Not even the sun could hold a candle to her radiance.

She pulled her gaze up from the little blue bundle of blankets in her arms and smiled at her daughter as she crawled across the bed to her side. "Hey Rosie. How's my sweet girl?"

Primrose wrapped her arms around Katniss' neck and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, "Braids like you, Mommy!" she beamed, showing off her hair.

Katniss chuckled and kissed her little girl. "You look beautiful."

She grinned bashfully and turned her head down, hiding her smile. Then her eye caught the little blue blanket in her mother's arm, "What that Mommy?" She asked curiously, leaning in close and reaching out a cautious finger to poke the unknown package.

"This is your new baby brother. Do you want to hold him?"

"Baby bwother?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," Peeta explained as he picked Primrose up and sat down on the bed next to Katniss, placing the toddler on his lap, "Remember when Mommy had a big tummy? And we said there was a baby inside?"

Primrose's face lit up as she remembered, "I 'member! And she eated lots to feed it 'cause it couldn't eat foods yet. And you gived her belly kisses for the baby!"

He laughed, "Yep, this is the same baby. But now he's here so you can see him too instead of hiding in Mommy's belly."

"Do you want to hold him?" Katniss asked her.

The little girl didn't respond right away. Instead she put a finger to her chin and put on a serious expression, crinkling her nose up a little, "Uncle Haymie said babies frow up a wot."

"And what have we told you about listening to Uncle Haymie?" Peeta asked her, amusement playing across his face.

"To not to, 'less you say so."

"That's right." He says and tickles her.

"Stop it Daddy!" She shouts through her wiggling, giggling fit.

He complies and when she leans back and calms down Katniss exchanges a glace with Peeta. He nods, understanding what she wants. He pulls the pillow out from behind his back and puts it on Primrose's lap. Katniss carefully lays the bundle of blankets on her daughter's lap, Peetas hand helping her to support the baby's head.

The little girl's eyes open wide with wonder and she squeaks out a little gasp. "He's so pretty Mommy."

Without hesitation she leans down and kisses his head. She pokes at his fist and wriggles her finger when he wraps his hand around it. She giggles quietly and looks up at her mother, her big blue eyes shining, "Mommy…I like him. Can we keep him?"


End file.
